Joseph R. Anderson
|died = |died= |placeofbirth= Fincastle, Virginia |placeofdeath= Isles of Shoals, New Hampshire |placeofburial= Hollywood Cemetery Richmond, Virginia |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America, Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1836–37 (USA), 1861–62 (CSA) |rank= Brigadier General |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War - Peninsula Campaign - Seven Days Battles - Battle of Beaver Dam Creek - Battle of Gaines' Mill - Battle of Glendale |awards= |relations= |laterwork= Industrialist }} Joseph Reid Anderson (February 16, 1813 – September 7, 1892) was an American civil engineer, industrialist, and soldier. During the American Civil War he served as a Confederate general, and his Tredegar Iron Company was a major source of munitions and ordnance for the Confederate States Army. Early life and career Joseph Reid Anderson was born at "Walnut Hill" near Fincastle, the county seat of Botetourt County, Virginia in 1813. The grandson of Irish immigrants, he was the son of Colonel William Anderson (1764–1839) and Anne (née Thomas) Anderson. The elder Anderson had served in the American Revolutionary War, and was also a colonel of a Virginia regiment in the War of 1812. Joseph's father was a self-taught engineer and surveyor and was later responsible for the building of the turnpike that is now U.S. Route 220 and (for part of the way) U.S. Route 60 from Fincastle to Covington. Col. Anderson's son was to follow in similar work. Joseph was appointed to the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, and graduated 4th in his class in 1836. In recognition of his engineering abilities, Anderson was assigned as an assistant engineer in the Engineer Bureau in Washington before being officially transferred to the United States Army Corps of Engineers on July 1, 1837, as a brevet second lieutenant. His primary duty with the Corps of Engineers was in the construction of Fort Pulaski to guard the Port of Savannah, Georgia. Anderson married Sara Eliza Archer, daughter of Dr. Robert Archer, the post surgeon at Fort Monroe at the entrance to Hampton Roads in Elizabeth City County, Virginia. Seeking better prospects than army life promised, in 1837, he resigned to work as a civil engineer with Virginia State Engineer Claudius Crozet, who had earlier been a professor of engineering at West Point. Under the Virginia Board of Public Works, Anderson became Assistant State Engineer and served was chief engineer of the Valley Turnpike Company, a toll road which extended between Staunton and Winchester, Virginia in the Shenandoah Valley from 1838 until 1841. In 1841, Anderson joined the Tredegar Iron Company in Richmond, Virginia, eventually becoming its owner in 1848. By 1860, he was a leading industrialist in the South and his foundry on the James River was one of the largest in the United States, producing steam locomotives, boilers, cables, naval hardware, and cannon. Civil War When the Civil War came, the Tredegar Iron Company emerged as the industrial heart of the Confederate States of America. Using slave and free labor, Anderson supervised ordnance and munitions production through most of the war. Anderson, a supporter of southern secession and states' rights, was commissioned a brigadier general in the Confederate Army on September 3, 1861. Initially assigned to command the Confederate forces at Wilmington, North Carolina, in April 1862, he was reassigned to the area around Fredericksburg, Virginia, opposite Union Maj. Gen. Irvin McDowell. With the mounting threat to Richmond during the Peninsula Campaign, Anderson was placed in command of the 3rd Brigade in A.P. Hill's newly formed "Light Division." During the Seven Days Battles, he saw action at Mechanicsville, Gaines' Mill, and was wounded at Frayser's Farm on June 30, 1862. General Anderson resigned his army commission on July 19, 1862, and served the Confederate war effort in the Ordnance Department until the Evacuation of Richmond on the night of April 2–3, 1865. As the retreating Confederate troops burned many of the munitions dumps and industrial warehouses that would have been valuable to the North, Anderson reportedly paid over fifty armed guards to protect the Tredegar facility from arsonists. As a result, the Tredegar Iron Works is one of few Civil War era buildings that survived the burning of Richmond. Postbellum activities During the Federal occupation of Richmond, the U.S. government had confiscated the Tredegar Iron Company's property, but Anderson regained control in 1867 and remained a prominent Virginia businessman as its president. His son, Archer Anderson, became involved in the business, and became president of the Tredegar Iron Works after his father's death. After his wife Sara died in 1881, Anderson remarried. His second wife was Mary Evans Pegram, making him a brother-in-law to Confederate General John Pegram and Colonel William Ransom Johnson Pegram, both of whom had been killed during the war. Joseph Reid Anderson died while on a vacation at Isles of Shoals, New Hampshire. It was widely reported that 30,000 citizens came to his funeral when he was buried in Hollywood Cemetery in Richmond, Virginia. Honors Today, Anderson's former Tredegar Iron Works facility overlooking the James River near downtown Richmond is the site of the main Visitor's Center of the Richmond National Battlefield Park. See also *His great niece, Ellen Glasgow, was a Pulitzer Prize winning American novelist. *List of American Civil War generals External links *[http://encyclopediavirginia.org/Anderson_Joseph_Reid_1813-1892 Joseph Reid Anderson in Encyclopedia Virginia] *Joseph Anderson Biography *American History *Patch.net *Millenia Category:1813 births Category:1892 deaths Category:People from Botetourt County, Virginia Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:Foundrymen Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:Burials at Hollywood Cemetery, Richmond de:Joseph Reid Anderson